Timeless Songs of love
by LocoPon
Summary: One second she thought he was nice, the next day she's got to admit he looks hot, the next day she's falling for him the next day she hates him? "Sasuke meddle with me and you die!" Sakura shouted. Usual pairings in
1. Character profile

The Timeless songs of love

Character Info's

Sakura Haruno

14 years old

Mood Swings (she can be tough if she wants or shy as she want or etc. she wants, Bad temper

History: She was a well-known person, in suna, she was the haruno heiress the only daughter of one of the richest companies of Japan. Sakura's father dies from somewhat a murder, a she have heard. Her mother on the other hand was trying her best since her husband died. She was left with a music box containing of 13 songs; Pretty Boy, Don't love you no more, What can i do, Kiss me, I swear, I will always love you, We belong together, When you say nothing at all, That's why you go away, Goodbye, You're the inspiration, The power of love, How do I live. resulting to many flashback in the future writings. She schools at Suna private high along with her bestfriends Hinata and Tenten. They were also in a group called The black lunar angels.

Sasuke Uchiha

15 years old

cold, emotionless, and sort of wise and clever, don't forget hes a prodigy

History: He is the most popular guy ever known in history of Japan, he also the richest person of let me see, the whole asia, concluding a 100 times richer that the richest man now. Didn't i forget to mention he has a big fanclub, almost every girl he meets drools over him. His father Fugaku and mother Mikoto, are also well-known. Sasuke has a brother Itachi who was supposed to be the heir of the uchiha corporation, but instead he convinced his parents that her doesn't want to be the heir for he would be more on the boring life and would face the wrath of the paper works, by the way Itachi Uchiha is a very good convincer. Sasuke schools at Fiery Private Leaf High

Hinata Hyuuga

14 years old

a bit shy, always curious, wise

History: She is the hyuuga heiress, along with her cousin Neji Hyuuga. She is a very quiet person who has a crush on Naruto uzumaki of Fiery private leaf high. She schools at Suna private High. Hinata is a part or a member of the black lunar angels (There's not much information about her though)

Naruto Uzumaki

15 years old

hyper active, crazy, dumb, ramen eating freak

History: He is the Uzumaki heir. He is quite dumb though, there are times when he is smart, but considered in most of the chapter, in sasuke's term he's annoying. Naruto is also Sasuke's Best friend, sasuke even wonders why they became bestfriends. He schools at Feiry leaf private high (There's not much information about him except that we all know he is a ramen eating machine.

Ino Yamanaka

14 years old

Fashion freak, A big mouth (she never shuts up)

History: The Yamanaka heiress, Ino loves to design clothes. The Yamanaka Corporation is very popular for it's unique dsigns of fashion for all girls and boys, a.k.a some clothings are unisex and some are for girl only and boys only. Sakura on the other hand is a big fan of Yamanaka designs. Ino was popular for designing clothes for teens. She schools at Fiery leaf private high on the later chapters Ino will be invited as one of the Black Lunar Angels

Shikamaru Nara

15 years old

A lazy bum, loves to sleep, a prodigy

History: He is the Nara heir.he loves to sleeps and he's lazy. We know he has an IQ of 200. he's a prodigy. (there's not much information of him)

Tenten Ayuwa (I don't know the last name but i just made it up)

15 years old

A weapon lover, Kung Fu and Judo Artist

History: She is the Ayuwa heiress, she loves to play with weapons. The ayuwa corporation is well-known for selling high and low quality weapons. (There's not much information about her) She schools at suna private high, and is a member of the Black Lunar Angels

Neji Hyuuga

16 years old

somewhat cold, somewhat a weapon lover, a prodigy

history: He is also the hyuuga heir in another way from hinata. He is overprotective with Hinata. He is still figuring out why Hinata would go school at Suna rivate high than in fiery leaf high. ( there's not much information about him though)

--

About the Black Lunar Angels:

The Black Lunar Angels, is composed of 3 girls; Sakura Haruno, Tenten Ayuwa and Hinata Hyuuga. Sakura represent a singer like – Charice Pempengco, Hinata sings like lacus clyne's voice in Japanese, Tenten's voice sounds like Natasha Hamilton. The dark lunar angels was founded by Sakura on the day when they met. On the later chapters they will add a new angel and thats Ino Yamanaka. She represents britney spears.

Summary: She was cursed i tell you, she was once one of the richest person and then became a poor one, she had to work as a maid to earn a living. Then Sasuke a guy that she hates but deep inside she still has feelings for him until a certain incident, has the key to open the musicbox that her great grandma gave her. One problem they can't open it, now that Sakura hates him


	2. The Beginning of Online Dating Service

Chapter 1: the beginning and the start of the online dating service

"HARUUNOOO!!"

'no not again what the hell did i do wrong' sakura thought "I was doing right seeee" sakura pointed at the tube.

"Did you **mix** the alchoholic green cell to the red Acidic mixture?" Her science teacher Kurenai asked in a hurry at the same time worried.

Sakura thought for a while and replied "uhhh... duh! you should mix the alchoholic green cell to the red acidic mixture as it says in the book" sakura pointed out.

"Take a closer look" Kurenai shoved the book on sakuras face

Sakura grabbed the book and read the very tiny words. '... hmmmm it says that to mix the alchoholic green cell to the blue genetic mixture... uh oh i sense trouble' sakura began to walk out of the room.

But kurenai grabbed her coat "Don't think about running away miss haruno just because you are a rich person doesn't mean i'm going to give you special treatment, now to cure it before it explodes the science lab make the **white cell treatment mixture**" kurenai stated while finding the formula to making one as she searched throught the pages.

Sakura who was just standing looking at the going-to-be-insane-and-panicking-kurenai she then gazed around the science laboratory and found a bottle, containing the white cell treatment mixture.

"Kurenai-sensei there's a bottle of a white cell treatment mixture" sakura tapped kurenai's shouler

"WHAT! WHERE?!" Kurenai shouted turning her head left and right, finally spotting the bottle she took it along with a tube kurenai placed some of it and hurriedly walked towards sakura's soon-to-explode tube.

"Just one drop of this baby and all will be fine" Kurenai concentrated, feeling nervous if she would do something wrong. She was beginning to perspirate a.k.a sweat from the tensed air. Then in she tipped the rube to the tube of sakura an a drop of white cell treatment mixture fell to sakura's bottle.

Mission succeeded after 3 seconds of spacing out watching the bottle. "It worked! It worked!" Kurenai jumped up and down holding sakuras hand and they both twirled like little kids "It worked!" Sakura also shouted for joy. They stopped jumping when they heard popping and bubbling noises. Kurenai frightfully turned her head at the overflowing tube of sakuras that was supposed to be cure.

Sensing trouble sakura shouted "Run for your god forsakin' lives it's gonna blow" she ran for the door reaching the door knob 5 inches... 3 inches... 2 inches... 1 inch... .98 millimeters... .1 milimeters. The bubbling and popping noises stopped. Everyone turned their head on the tube, to their surprise it stopped and everyone in the science laboratory gave out a deep sigh of relief...

KABOOOOMMM!!

Icky red-ish green slime splattered on all of the students faces along with black smoke and black charcoal on their faces. "Well at least we won't have to use the science laboratory for the next few 2 months... hehe" sakura who was trying to leave out of the door.

"HAARUUNOOOO! you're in big trouble now young lady!" Kurenai screeched as she poorly looked at her science laboratory, her shrine, her discoveries and etc. more wonderful scientific moments.

Sakura ran from the door hoping her wild sensiei doesn't chase her. But apparently she chased sakura. Sakura was running around the school campus when their principal tsunade caught both the teacher and sakura chasing, resulting for the first time in Japan history a student and a teacher got a weeks detention for chasing each other around the campus.

Kurenai wishes she would be able to escape the dungeon than do something she hates the most... listening to Tsunades boring lectures. "I can't believe that a teacher like you kurenai yuhi my most excellent teacher -scracth that- sensei would have the guts to chase our most intelligent and almost... perfect student, i recall sakura messed up the formula, it's not like you sakura (Tsunade averts her gaze to Sakura) I believe you would never do anything careless like that" Tsunade looked suspicous of course she knew sakura had a good reason for that... well accident of that sort.

Sakura sighed and gave out her reasons "Well it's because my stupid mom Mayu had to deal to a drunkard that if her daughter could date a person she doesn't know then i could have a luck which will give me 5 times the amount of money the haruno corporation has, but because of my stupid mom dealed with it, hey who believes in luck?! I have to find a date within a month and also date a **TOTAL** stranger! dammit! why me!" Sakura cursed the heavens.

Tsunade gave a thought " what if the so called drunkard won??" sakura sighed

"My mom said as i recall we would lose a large amount of money and would become poor and maybe average people... and if you are going to ask what about the company's help the money might roll the expenses to helping, acutally no the money can't support the materials for the company" sakura gloomily sighed

"I just feel nervous if i don't get a date, because suddenly i feel like i really believe in that pish posh luck" sakura continued. "hmmmm... why not get a date from this school?" Kurenai suggested.

"I can't i know every single person in this school even the new ones, i am one of the guidance and welcoming counselors" Sakura pointed out.

Tsunade and Kurenai gave out a deep thought for the solution "How about i arrange a Suna and Fiery Leaf online dating servirce arrangement, i could let Hinata do that since she is one of those computer wiz. She could hook up a online dating service requiring personalities arranging dates on the opposites :D" Tsunade suggested.

Sakura gave out a deep thought if it were okay "That's a great idea, why not we include teachers to teachers with the students to students we can also arrange them (looks at tsunade gleefully) principal to principal" Sakura suggested mischieviously knowing fiery leaf high's principal was umm.., perverted in some ways. "I've heard Tsunade-sama goes out with Jiraiya-sama every weekends" Kurenai recalled making googly eyes at Tsunade.

"Well i heard Kurenai-_sama_ has a huge crush on Asuma-_**kun**_" Tsunade talked back causing kurenai to space out a bit then came to her senses. (a/n: ok so back to the story) Sakura then jumped up "TO HINATA" then she pointed up high like she was a superhero or something then superhero-ish music then appeared.

IN THE SCIENCE LABORATORY..

While the mad teacher and the scared out of the wits student went away. A pineapple haired guy picked up the tube that was supposed to be the cure of everything and guess who it was... yea you got that right who else woulld have a pineapple hair stlye in the world.. let me see... searching...searching... detected! and there's only one person standing for that look and thats... Shikamaru Nara, the lazy 200 IQ sleepyhead raising up the supposed to be the cure tube. (back to the story)

"Troublesome kurenai-sensei, mistaken the tube for a contaminated conditioner, a wet one, forming a similarity to the while cell treatment. This is soooo troublesome" Shikamaru sighed with boredom along with Hinata, his lab partner.

" Thats so careless of sakura" Hinata pointed out. Shikamaru agreed that it wasn't sakura like this who would mess up things talk about her perfect reputation ruined.

--

The school bell rang indicating it was the end of school for today.

All the students in the class immediately scidaddled and went to total freedom. Sakura was back at her locker switching books and stuff and getting extra clothes since her clothes were burnt form the accident.

She pulled out a pink v top and blue ripped skinny jeans 'oh i really do love Yamanaka works' sakura thought happily.

She continued switching books and notebooks when Hinata and Tenten were coming towards her, of course why does she bother they came near her because their locker are at her right and left. She brought out a smile to them "Hey what's up guys?" sakura asked.

"Spill?" Tenten pointed at sakura "w-what?" sakura confusingly asked "She meant, it's not like you to be careless give us the news a.k.a spill" Hinata smiled. Sakura sighed "okay so this is what happened but we have to disuss this matter somewhere where it's only the two of us" sakura whispered "hey what about me" shikamaru sarcastically pouted. "Okay fine let's meet at cherry blossom park at the usual cherry blossom tree at 5" sakura announced.

_Attention students, we are having a school to school online dating service party, please care to join, all students above 13 years old should participate on this event. Please check the bulletin board tomorrow for further information. Also calling Hinata Hyuuga to please proceed to the principals office. this is your friendly principals assistant Shizune signing off_

"Busted" Tenten gave out different scary voices with the word 'busted'

"I don't believe that Hinata's going to get busted." Sakura assured Hinata "W-why w-would y-y-you t-think o-o-of t-that?" Hinata asked scared of what the heck is going to happen to her i she goes to the principals office, every students natural fear. "I got my sorces" Sakura assured patting hinata's shoulders

"Here we'll escort you to the principals office" tenten willingly offered

"We? thats troublesome i have to go somewhere too? bye" shikamaru skidaddled away

"Off to dreamland i suppose" Tenten sighed. few minutes later "here we are at the principals office." sakura pushed the door for sakura while tenten pushes hinata in "byee!" tenten waved at her.

After a few moments make that after an hour and a half...

Hinata went out of the principals office waving a goodbye to Shizune. " sooo..." tenten neared hinata "I made a website for the online dating service" Hinata said "O" tenten o-ed.

Sakura looked at her and looked at her watch hey its 4:56 we should be at cherry blossom park before 5 shikamaru must be there, he's always the tardy one" sakura dashed away from the school and onto the cherry blossom park.

Hinata and Tenten followed sakura to the park. And they reached their destination.

"It figures" Sakura sighed. Hinata and Tenten was able to catch up. Sakura looked at the red faced hinata also tired from running and a smiling tenten 'Oh i knew tenten would'nt be tired she is as athletic as well me!' sakura thought.

Then averted her gaze to shikamaru "Well you're 25.968 seconds L.A.T.E. late" shikamaru pointed out smartly.

"did you just made that up?" sakura asked "uhh.. yea, right" shikamaru replied sarcastically. "so whats this all about sakura" hinata asked

"well its like this -whisper - whisper- " sakura tried to lower her voice as possible.

a minute later...

"WHAT!" tenten screamed

"simmer down tenten" sakura lowered her hands up and down

"Why would you believe that?" hinata asked "well its just a 'in case', i do actually sometimes believe in luck" sakura admitted.

"troublesome" shikamaru sighed "sorry got to split" shikamaru stood up and lazily went to direction of where he lives.

"again to dreamland" the 3 chorused.

"oh i gotta split too" hinata looked at her white leather and imprinted orange flowers with a diamond on the middle of each flower styled watch

"oh me too" tenten also looked at her brown leathered with white encrusted writing weapon mistress styled watch. Then sakura was left alone on the cherry blossom park then she turned around and went home.

the next morning...

Cock a doodle doo, the chicken -scratch that- rooster clucked a doodle doo repeatedly. "Dammit! these roosters doesn't know how to shut up especially disturbig on a good nights sleep, oh well this helps me from getting up early damn it why do we have to sleep near a farm house." sakura jumped out of the bed and on to the shower.

After a few moments she went out of the shower and took out a green sweater with almost puffy sleeves and a pink skinny mini skirt just an inch above her knees with some grass and nature designs, then a pair of a 5 inched green heels or sandals as i say. She combed her long silky hair putting on then final things accessories and a green headband on top. She then did her usual she looked at the music box,

"I just can't open the music box without the key" sakura sighed

"Well, it said that your great grandmother arranged you that,not your father" Mayu her mom said.

Sakura who looked at her mom with interest of her family's history, which can also affect her love life maybe, ooo.

Her mother mayu knew she wanted to hear the rest of the story. "Okay so Your great grandmother gave the key the her bestfriend, she said to me herself to give it to the one who will be the heir of the company , and her bestfriend did the same too, you can get or hear the 13 songs once you find the key." Mayu finished

"Woa thats gonna be hard considering who the hell is my great grandma's bestfriend" Sakura shouted waving both her hands up in the air and waved it right and left repeatedly.

"I heard that he or she schools either was it at suna private high or was it fiery private leaf high? " Mayu thinked.

Suddenly while sakura was waiting or her moms answer there wasn't anytime left as she looked at her stylish watch with pink leathered and silky-ish wrap with blue encrusted writings saying Destiny, the face of the clock was styled like it was a yin yang styled one Yin was pink and yang was blue, she also likes the color blue. She then took out her key and her Silk yamanaka jacket. This was one of her favourite jackets, it was white.

Then she ran down drink a cup of lipton milk tea and peanut butter and strawberry jelly sandwich then ran off to her convertible, jaguar sports car.

She then speed of to her school, and guess what she's 10 minutes early.

She had enough time to get early, first she went to the bill board and looked at the informations that were being given out by the school, there was a small paper containing of exam scedules, another small paper containing the honor rolls which she got the 1st and there were lots of boring stuff with a small but long small imprinted paper with rules and regulations and damn so plenty of boring stuff, even though sakura knows most of the papers were repeating which she repeatingly read a million of times she just can't miss anything then there was one different paper nothing like she has ever seen before oh yea it was big as in B.I.G, BIG it was so bright there were glitters and fine printings even the paper is scented everything a paper dreams of to be everything as in everything. That was all but the most important thing "it's laminated" sakura ran down her index finger down the paper "how posh" sakura continued. She read and this were the writings

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

ONLINE DATING SERVICE

A SUNA TO FIERY HIGH PARTY

THIS FRIDAY

You will have a personlity test

The person who has the the most opposite personality answers will be partnered with you

Only students above 13 can join

We can identify student by their number id

We will give you a number that will represent you and a number which will represent your date

Your date should change mals with you too

Wear the formal clothes like in prom

To take the personality test each student from each class must go to the computer pc of the school.

Finally comeback after a week and input your number on the main computer and the main computer will give out the number to be your date

HAVE FUN!

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"now this is one party that is so mysterious... and exciting" sakura read then she walked away from the billboard, in her surprise kurenai their homeroom teacher was wating for the clock to strike at 8.

She was tapping the table impatientiy 'why the hell did Tsunade-sama made me come here to class early, and wait for the students to be completed she clearly knows theres one late student who is always 30 minutes late and clearly she knows he's been keeping that reputation for more that 5 years already.' kurenai thought impatiently she should have came to class **at **8 sharp she had to come to class at a early 6 o'clock only to see the ever so mr. tardy shikamaru sleeping on his desk. 2 mintes till 8 and 32 minutes till the whole class are all assembled... 1 minute to bell... 30 seconds to bell... 10 seconds to bell... 2 seconds to bell... RING!

"Finally!" Kurenai stood up slamming her desk.

While some students looked at her strangely then she sweatdropped at her behavior, then she sat down again tapping imptiently while her students watched at her confused, 'why is she not starting is she deaf? the bell jut rang' the students thought.

Then 28 minutes passed then students began talking and passing papers to each seat. "QUIET" kurenai shouted then she rubbed her temples "when is he coming" kurenai whispered to herself rubbing her chin then a random student raised his hand.

"YOU! WHAT KEPT YOU SO LONG I WAS WAITING FOR 30 MINUTES AND STILL YOU WERE BUSY DOING SOME THINGS AND SLACKING OFF!" kurenai shouted at the tip of her lungs.

The scared out of wits random student begun to slowly lower his hand and he just can't swallow his damn saliva to his throat he was sweating hard "YOU ARE LATE" kurenai pointed at Kankurou with death glares. The student begun to almost faint and regained conciousness. Then Kankurou 

pointed to himself and mouthed 'me'? "YES YOU!" kurenai still shouting and pointing

"oh well i guess i can't stop you for coming late now seat down i have an announcement to make" kurenai began to be her calm self again.

"Okay so has everybody read the billboard" kurenai questioned there were some tstudent who nod and some not "Okay everybody will have a week off starting tomorrow but please proceed to the computer pc room after the signal from Shizune" kurenai announced

"Whats the signal" a random student asked "You'll know later" kurenai assured her

5 minutes passed...

_Attention Kurenai's class or class number 4d please proceed to the computer pc, neatly, please bring on your id's for we will scan it and to be able to input the numbers. After this session you can take a break and the girls can go to the mall finding clothes, and please come back after a week and further information will be handed out, this is principal's assistant shizune signing off_

"okay students form 2 lines a line for the girls and a line for the boys now hurry and march" kurenai lead the way to the computer pc room. Then the girls were the first to be on the computer because of one of the golden rules; ladies first. Then 10 minutes passed from the personality test 'damn girs are o troublesome they are also so troublesome s.l.o.w then the boys then it took them just 3 minutes to finish. Finally a week of freedom. YHEY!

Sakura, Hinata and Tenten were going to meet at Japans airline and visit asia's most biggest mall and they have money for that since they are filthy rich too, they were going to Metro Manila from the philippines. Mall of Asia was Sakura's most favorite mall too, there was a yamanaka store there and that store was sooo big full of designer stuffs. They were going to meet at the haruno household tomorrow. Its a trip to the mall and bankruptcy to parents, but sakura was really not that much of a money spenders sometimes she's money-wise. Along with Tenten and Hinata they spend a big amount of money almost rarely and most of the times they would spend a small amount if there's no events but if there would be big events such as prom, Bankruptcy is there waiting for each parents

Tomorrow...

--

A/N: sorry if i got wrong grammars. Read and Review please


	3. Mall of Asia

Chapter 2: A trip to mall of Asia and a meeting of so-called hot guys

Sakura was bringing a big luggage would a very small amount of clothes she knew that she would buy clothes and if she were to bring lots then her luggage may explode. So she just brought 2 designer shirts and a miniskirt than skinny jeans, a pair of rubber shoes and white crocs.

Then she went down ate her breakfast and went outside to get ready. After a few minutes Hinata and tenten were there... finally. Sakura helped Tenten and Hinata's luggage bags and jumped at the drivers seat after all were in the convertible Sakura dialled onto her iphone gold she dialled the number 09219278084 (the numbers made up) then there was a few beeps until a 'hello' sound came on

"Hello Yuuri i'm coming to Manila care to arrange a room for 3-4 please?" Sakura asked her cousin Yuuri on the phone

"uh oh sure sakura-chan bye" Yuuri then hung up.

"Bye!" Sakura also hung up.

"Who was that?" Tenten asked

"Yuuri"Hinata replied

"No i mean **who** is she?" Tenten asked sakura

"Oh she's my cousin in the philippines" sakura replied

"oh so she's also living in manila" Hinata asked

"No she lives in Mindanao in a small city called Tangub City, she's the azura Heiress, she's known for her organic stuffs, it is also sold world wide" Sakura replied Tenten and Hinata mouthed an 'O'. "... Azura? no wonder, i use her cosmetics, cologne's, shampoo's, lotions and conditioners" Tenten told sakura.

Soon they were in the airport and they rode on Sakura's 'HARUNO JET' then after 3 hours they were in manila.

They arrived at the ninoy aquino national airport. They left their baaggags on thhe jet to be takn to tangub city, but took out their designer bags, Sakura's was a white yamanaka leather shoulder bag with lots of zippers.

Tenten's was a brown guess bag with light brown swirling emprinted on the shoulder bag, Hinata's was a Light Blue kipling shoulder bag with a blue monkey hanging on it.

"We're off to Mall of Asia!" sakura, tenten and hinata chorused and they rode a car that was being sent by Yuuri, she sent a clean mercedes

"Woa this girl knows whats style" Tenten noding impressed then after a few minutes they arrived at Mall of Asia.

Lets meet back here at 4 pm in Pizza Hut" Sakura suggested "right" Hinata and Tenten agree and went oppoite directions.

Sakura was going to the 'Yamanaka Paradise', Tenten was going in a store called 'Hot Issue' and Hinata went to the store called 'Macys YOU'. They bought their dresses when it was lunch time.

Sakura's story--

"Omigosh it's just too soon!" Sakura looked at her stylish watch and began to walk out the store and finding a restaurant, a nice quiet restaurant... then she found her favourite restaurant... DIMSUM! or harbour city she walked into the restaurant and thinked of ordering some 2 bowls steam rice, spring rolls, and siomai. Then she asked for the waiter's attention, who seemed so familiar to her "I'll order-" sakura was cut off by the waiter "okay so you'll have 2 bowls of steam rice, spring rolls and siomai and you want lipton milktea as your drink hot or old miss 

sakura?" the waiter asked smiling "Hey i think you know me" Sakura pointed at the waiter "Miss Haruno you are famous in dimsum for ordering the same dish" the waiter replied "In fact we have counted how many times you have visited this restaurant, and it was just 47 times who could never forget you, especially your pink hair" The waiter continued Sakura this time said "Oh you just read my mind and what do you call that in filipino language... ah...tubig" Sakura replied smiling. "Water ma'am" the waiter smiled and called a person that was pulling a tray of food "Ah miss haruno! the usual" the man in the tray asked "yhup tne usual alright" sakura smiled "she'll have the usual" the waiter told the tray man the tray man nodded than the food was served. Sakura ate everything happily then she asked the waiters attention "Can i order a take out of; 1 tomato shake and 3 tomatoes please" sakura asked "ceratinly" the waiter went out to the chef and asked some and after a few seconds she had the take-out just in fornt of her, this is just why she loves this store it's so fast at serving food. She stood up and went away to the door just when she bumped to a person "sorry" sakura rubbed her butt and stood up and offered a hand to te guy "hn" is all what he said. rude much. He stood up and looked at sakura eye to eye which sakura got the message and backed awaty a bit and continue picking up her stuff, just when the guy was about to walk away Sakura wailed "NOOO!! MY TOMATOES ARE MISSING" as sakura sniffed. The guy walked back at her and gave her the 3 missing tomatoes Sakura looked at him "YOU TOMATO STEALER!" sakura pointed at him, then looking at him intensely The guy who was thinking 'OMIGOD shes going to be like beginning to point at me saying _"hey are you that hot Sasuke Uchiha guy?"_ and then he would drool over me and stuff a psycho fangirl like her would do. she's weird" Sakura then begun pointed at him 'NOOOO it's happening' Sasuke thought but still remained his emotionless cool. "YOU CHICKEN-BUTT!" sakura pointed stood up and walked away. 'what was she calling me, she's going to be the first to face the uchiha wrath.' sasuke thought

_Hey she looks hot_

'who are you'

_your inner dumb-o_

'right like i believe go away and stop messing my thoughts'

_no way as an inner i am the voice which you never obey to and etc. etc_

Sasuke began to walk and was beginning to be irritated by his annoying inner who seems to lecture him. Then Sasuke spots the pink haired girl who just called him chicken-butt

_Thats right go to her and flirt_

'why the hell am i gonna flirt with her'

_cause she's H.O.T._

'no she ain't even though she has striking curves and has a lous mouth doesn't mean he's attrative or hot

_then who just complimented her on her striking curves?_

um...er...well...grrrrrrrr i'll just ive her a taste of the uchiha

_Oh mouth to mouth contact good idea, better than flirting let her taste the she uchiha and you could just feel her __**striking **__curves crawl to your body and etc. etc._

you are so dumb-O

_Hey no you are_

'you are'

_Look her inner! she has a inner i can see it a she's talking to your sakura. gotta go bye!_

"I have annoying friends these days" sasuke sighed. He then talked to sakura who was arguing with her inner who suddenly vanished Then seeing the guy whom she met a minute ago. "Well hello chicken butt, tomato stealer" sakura glared "nobody ever touches my precious tomatoes and i say NOBODY!" sakura shouted "Well i can't help it if i love tomatoes" sasuke admitted 'no this wasn't going to plan i was suppose to annoy her' sasuke thought keeping his cool "y-you do'" Sakura asked quite interested. There were rarely people who loved tomatoes she was beginning to like this guy just when she was beginning to start a new chat which was about tomatoes he was looking at a part of her body which she got fumed up and punched him with her inhuman strength and sent him flying in the sky

"It's designer gogo boots" clover from totally spies shouted

"No it's flying credit cards" Veronica from Archie comics pointed

"NOOO! It's UCHIHA SASUKE" a couple of random fangirls shouted screaming with tears

'Uchiha Sasuke that filthy rich guy? uh-oh i sense big trouble.' sakura thought with a shudder

-

-

-

HINATA--

Hinata was done shopping from her Macys YOU boutique and was beginning to be lunch time when she stopped by at a store "ichiraku ramen" Hinata whispered to herself, she always loved to eat in new restaurants then she sat on a chair next to a blond male

"What'll you have" A lady in a hair net asked Hinata looked at the menu and smiled "I'll have the beef ramen" then the lady went away.

Then the blonde male looked at Hinata "you love beef ramen too?!" the hyper-active male asked

"oh right my name's Naruto Uzumaki nice to meet you ..erm.." Naruto introduced as he rose up his right hand for shake "H-H-Hinata H-Hyuuga" Hinata smiled nervous that she is shaking hands with her childhood crush and still her crush.

"Hyuuga?" Naruto rubbed his chin like he has heard of the word 'hyuuga' before.

"I'm Neji-sans cousin, if that would help" Hinata smiled getting over her stuttering. "Really?" Naruto asked and they were talking stuffs about ramen and neji.

-

-

-

TENTEN--

Tenten who was finished buying stuff at Hot Issue and then her stomach growled. She clutched her stomach "This calls for the mandarin restaurant", tenten approached inside the mandarin restaurant she sat down on an empty seat, she waved her left hand at the air, getting the waiters attention,

"What will you have?" the waiter asked

"I'll have-"tenten replied but was cut off "Okay so shin noodles?" the waiter asked then tenten pointed at the waiter

"You know me do you?" tenten asked still pointing. the waiter smiled

"well not me actually it's more of the manager knows you, she talked about you loving shin noodles in those days, so what will you have" the waiter replied

"no i want to order your chicken porridge surprise" tenten grinned.

The waiter nodded, 'my father will surely be happy, it's my first time buying something else other than shin noodles, i just love noodles' tenten thought.

Then the chicken porridge surprise was laid in front of her then she ate it quitely , a guy tapped her shoulder he then got her attention he asked "you okay with the chicken porridge surprise?"

'this guy he knows what i'm thinking i do need shin noodless, hmmm maybe he''s trying to ask my chicken porridge surprise' tenten thought

"oh... um... i'm just in fact i finished it" tenten replied and stood up and went away on a nearby store that was selling antique weapon, who she met forte (from galaxy angels) who was hardly finding what to choose and buy.

Tenten took out an old western rifle gun and a ancients kunai which it's bandage was yellow instead of bright white. Then she found 

a weapon that her eye just catched as she looked out to what heaven gave her the goddess of weapon a sword that was clean and looks new but was actually ancient.

She loved those kinds of weapons that are old but neat.

Just when she was about to hold the sword a guytook it away from her 'nuuuu my sword' tenten thought crying mouthing the words she had thought.

The guy turned around feeling tension, seeing a crying girl in front of him who was looking at the sword with puppy dog faces

"I'm sorry miss..." the boy said

'familiar voice but...hehehe he's going in my trap my puppy dog eyes and pout always works then he'll be like _"i'm sorry miss i never meant to get it away from you here, i'll give you one free item for that puppy face"_ oh is he gonna get it" Tenten thought

"...i found and got the item first, you're just too slow" the boy continued

'NUUU i must be dreaming, god pinch me... not too hard, this never happened before NUUU!' tenten thought

'well i guess i'll just have to find something else' Tenten thought finding more beautiful old weapons she again found another weapon that could attract a guy it was a good sword old but looks new,

it has a mahogany wood handle and some green vines that almost seemed to fade away, s

he brought it to the cashier still wanting to have the sword that the guy stole from her she made sure the guy would see the sword,

then well he did and took interest on i, he examined it carefully and looked at tenten

"trade?" the guy asked. Tenten smiled but then she made sure the weapon that the guy was holding wasn't a fake one, she examined the weapon as carefully as possible, so she wouldn't get duped

"you're thinking that i'm a kind of guy who would trick you well no i'm not" the guy assured tenten.

"well it seems okay no give me that" neji handed the sword that she wanted and he got the sword that he wanted.

"I never knew girls these days are so obsessed in weapons except for that old hag still finding the perect gun for her collection." the guy pointed out

"by the way i'm Neji Hyuuga" Neji introduced "I'm Tenten Ayuwa" Tenten replied. Then they began to rant about weapons.

--

BACK TO SAKURA

Sakura was leaving the punched sasuke on the ground along with his inner -- Sakura's inner punched Sasuke's inner for the wrong move.

'That serves him right for looking at my privates' sakura thought.

She looked at her watch and gasped "It's 3:56 and i''m going to be late then she hurriedly asked for directions to where pizza hut was in the main entrance field.

Just then she was able to reach her destination after asking 14 random shoppers, 6 policemen/women, and 13 employees. That was tiring. She sat down on an empty table and waited for her best riends... and waited... and waited... and waited...

one hour later...

and waited... and waited... STILL WAITING...

finally getting impatient she dialled on her phone with the speed dials and some random numbers for conference then 2 'hellos' were heard "TENTEN and HINATA i thought that we should meet at 4! and look at the time it is 5!" sakura shouted at the phone.

"Gomen sakura-chan we'll go there now" Hinata replied

"I assure you" Tenten assured

"OH RIGHT AND YOU BETTER COME HERE THIS INST-" before sakura could finsh her sentence or last word

"WELL BYE SAKURA" hinata and tenten chorused then hung up.

"..-ANT" sakura hund up her phone and to told the waiter to give her another strawberry an tomato milkshake

"Ummm ma'am you're buying 13 milkshake's" the waiter said

"why got a problem with it" sakura asked in a kind of drunk way then she cursed out words that the computer can't type.

New words actually it was -censored- and -censored-, censored- and then -censored-.

She cursed the heavens for bringing her such untardy friends.

Then that' when tenten and hinata came "you're an hour and 6 minutes late" sakura scolded.

Hinata and tenten bowed down their head in shame "You both are just so unforgivable, it''s not like you to be this late!" sakura scolded again

"well...er.." Tenten somewhat blushed

"What well, er?" Sakura beginning to turn crazy asked

"Well I meet naruto and we sort of talked about many things and i sort of got carried away" hinata admitted

"Well i am just like hinata but he's Neji" Tenten admitted too.

"Neji-san?" Hinata asked "You know him?" Tenten asked surprised

"Well he's my cousin see our white pupiless eyes" Hinata pointed at her eye.

Then they were ranting about their boys that they had just met leaving a angry, fumed, dissapointed and bad-tempered sakura behind.

"Tenten it's not like you who would talk about and think about a certain guy and hinata it's also not like you to talk about your crush non-stop" Sakura pointed out.

Tenten and Hinata bowed their heads down 'yea it's not like us to be this way, i have got to stop' they both thought then a strike of light hit tentens ears like there was a black background, a face that was shocked and a stream of slim lightning that passed on both her ears like how i call it as a brain spark.

"What about you sakura? haven't met any guys lately?" tenten asked suspicously.

"Well come to think of it i met this guy, who was kind of well cold, but he's so quiet when i look into his yes it was emotionless like nobody could ever read it but there was one incident when i offered his hnd to help him to stand up, i looked at his eyes and by magic it's like he's saying in his eyes back of i can do it myself, and then as i picked up my things and my tomatoes were lost he got it an i called him a tomato stealer and the i ran of then something happened, i had an inner who was saying to me that hey this guy is hot and then i said no and then i said he may have striking abs but he is sooo not attractive and then we argued just then he again approached to me with his emotionless face. Then i began to shout at him that he was a tomato stealer than he said that he can't help it if hhe loves tomatoes and just when i felt he was okay he stared at one of my privates!" sakura finsished her story with a deep gasp you can add tenten and hinata's gasp to here

"He stared at your privates?" tenten asked shocked

"Yhup, didn't i mention i sent him flying in the sky then people started screaming what it was and there were fangirls that knew the truth, well i punch Uchiha sasuke" sakura tried to add

"WHAT! as in _THE_ Uchiha Sasuke" Hinata asked shocked

"Yes _THE_ Uchiha Sasuke didn't i mention that **UCHIHA SASUKE **has a weird **CHICKEN-BUTT HAIRSTYLE!**" sakura added the final touches of her story then laguhed hard, clutching her stomach.

Then a guy at the back of their table asked "Who's got the chicken-butt hairstyle?" a young man who has the similar hairstyle asked Sakura noticing the familiar voice whimpered that she was adding the last ingredient for ultimate trouble and there she was saying bad things at the back of the uchiha sasuke who was actually at her back.

"Well...er... didn't i mention i had to go leave now?" sakura who was trying to make an excuse so she could be able to escape from deathglares from this guy.

"Oi Hinata!" Naruto shouted

"Naruto-kun?!" Hinata stood up in surprise.

'Hinata's here?' Neji thought, he tilted his head to see their next door table, in his surprise Tenten was there "tenten?" Neji asked himself.

Just then tenten could just here the voice the called her by her name "Neji?" tenten looked over her shoulder to see the guy that she just met.

Before sakura left Sasuke was able to grab her wrist preventing her from escaping.

"You're not going anywhere" sasuke told her cooly (a/n: cooly a fun word to say it's just so OCC) Sakura glared at him 'This girl is just too strange' sasuke thought. Sakura knowing the strong grip she marched back at her seat and made a 'hmph' sound slouching in her seat she crossed her arms. 'The nerve of this guy' sakura thought

_Tell me about it his inner just gives me the gross look_

'I know i should have never trusted him, in the tomato incident, blush'

_No he didn't just look at your private, he did the same to me, damn that Uchiha_

'Everything was going well until he **Intensely** looked at my private'

_Grrr that Uchiha inner is driving me mad even though i admit he's hot and all_

'y-you t-think h-h-he's h-hot?' laughs quietly

_Well do you?_

'haha...Y-yes?'

_HA! got ou right in the hook_

'I-I... what the hell did i say?'

_You just admitted that he's H.O.T_

'grrrrrr... no heain't'

Yes you think he's hot

'NO HE IS NOT H.O.T!'

_Yes he is, you just said yes, prove it if he's really not hot_

"_SASUKE UCHIHA IS __**NOT**_ HOT! NOT EVEN CLOSE TO H.O.T" Sakura shouted, at the pizza hut restaurant. Sakura then came back to her senses 'Girl _you're in B.I.G. trouble'_ inner sakura pointed '_Oops i gotta leave vanishes'_Inner sakura vanished 'NUUUUU i need you come back here... -no response- too late.' sakura thought then she was zapped back to reality and there she was being stared by lots of people even the outside is looking... Hinata pulled sakura's shirt down so she could sit. "What the heck was that about?" tenten whispered at sakura's ears. Sakura gulped "There's a reason that i don't want to discuss here" sakura whipered back at tenten, who nodded "I'll just tell you the news back at the house in Tangub" sakura whispered then took out the waiter to get her attention.

-in the boys corner-

"SASUKE UCHIHA IS **NOT**HOT! NOT EVEN CLOSE TO H.O.T!" sakura shouted. ''Did she just called me not hot! that is barbaric nobody in the world ever discriminated me before!' sasuke thought dumbstruck.

"Woa Uchiha not called hot" Neji teased

"thats a first." Naruto added

"Uchiha you bet this is one interesting girl" Neji teased again

"No she is so not" Sasuke retorted "You just think she''s not interesting but i know you **are** interested in her." Neji teasingly replied.

Sasuke smirked "Well maybe" Sasuke crossed his arms in deep thought.

Back to the story-

"Okay what will you have?" the waiter asked sakura "Okay i'll have looks at the menu of pizza's I'll have a big pizza full of thick tomato sauce" sakura replied smiling

"only tomato sauce no toppings" he waiter asked

"oh right toppings! i'll have" sakura paused for a moment

'good there should be toppings this is going to be the first having a costomer ordering pizza only with thick tomato sauce but at least thats not going to happen since she also is going to order toppings, just that she doesn't order-' the waiter which was disturbed in thought

"tomato toppings" sakura replied still smiling happily

'too late' "okay drinks ma'am" the waiter asked

"Well i'll have-" sakura was cut of by the waiter

"Okay you would have tomato shake am i correct" the waitress asked with sureness

"well i was going to settle for mango juice but tomato shake will do good" sakura smiled

'I had to open my mouth, is this girl a tomato lover, at least there's only one of a kind' the waitress thought

. "What about you 2 ma'am?" the waitress asked tenten and hinata

"Oh we'll both have cheese pizza and ice tea please" tenten replied the waitress nodded. She went away from the table and into the door that led to the kitchen. Then the waitress set-off to another table for the next order

"Okay what will you have" the waitress stared at the guy with the chicken butt hairstyle

'weird' the waitress thought (a/n: wow there are some people who thinks sasuke uchiha is not hot)

"I'll have a big pizza full of thick tomato sauce and toppings... tomato slices" sasuke told her with no emotion

'and i just said there's only one of a kind' the waitress thought

"so you'll have tomato shake as your drink sir" and this time the waitress was 100 sure that he would take that order.

Then sasuke paused for a while and then looked at the girl

"I was going to settle for mango juice but tomato shake will do good" then sasuke averted his gaze to the panicking naruto who was still looking for the right order

'me and my big mouth' the waitress thought

"okaysoyoubothwillhavecheesepizzaandicetea **AM.I.RIGHT**?" the waitress asked neji and naruto insanely

'this girl is insanely weird' neji thought "no we'll have hawaiin pizza and coke" neji replied to the insane-waitress talking to her like she _was_ insane.

The waitress slapped her forehead then went back to her cool an sped of to the kitchen door.

After a few 15 minutes passed she came out with a roll cart and went to sakura's table an served their food there and did the same to sasuke's table.

After 20 minutes of eating and doing chika chika (chika means chatting) sakura and her gang stood up and went outside of mall of asia waiting for the mercedes that Yuuri sent.

Carrying tons of shopping bags after a minute the mercedes drove in front of them and they both went inside just then they arrive back at the airport and rode the Haruno Jet to Yuuri's house for a short fun vacation.

--

Read and Review please. R&R


	4. Fun at Tangub City

I don't own Naruto, I forgot to say that

XXXnightcrawlerXXX: thanks for being one of the first reviewers. And thanks for the advice XD

--

Chapter 3: Fun at Tangub city!

They then arrived at tangub city after a hour passed.

Just as Sakura,Tenten and Hinata went down the stairs they were greeted by Yuuri

"Mabuhay!" Yuuri ran in front of sakura and hugged her tightly (a/n: Mabuhay means Hi, Hello and many more greeting in Philippine Language).

Sakura hugged Yuuri back, Yuuri was an 18 year old girl -correction- full fledged teen.

She had beautiul long black hair and brown highlights, she was very fit in fact because of her fitness people are beginning to buy her organic stuffs that day she was wearing a blouse that looks almost like a school uniform and black miniskirt that was 3 and a half inches above her knee she was wearing Sandals and a thin layered sock that reached to her knee, she ha also dark purple eyes.

"I'm glad you're here sakura-chan" Yuuri smiled

"soooo who's that guy behind you" sakura pointed at her back. Yuuri looked over her shoulder and then looked at sakura and smiled "thats my fiancee, Deidara-kun" Yuuri smiled then stopped hugging sakura "So these are your friends, they look pretty, you both and sakura could just find a hot boyfriend in a snap with those looks " Yuuri commented. Sakura, Hinata and Tenten blushed. "Aww we could'nt really do tat in a snap, we aren't as pretty as you are" Tenten commented "aww pish posh i'm flattered but still you have got to believe in yourself" yuuri patted tentens shoulder "Ooh right i haven't introduced myself, I'm Yuuri Azura, i'm 18, i am the heiress of the azura corporation, you are" Yuuri smiled "Im Tenten Ayuwa, heiress of the Ayuwa corporation" Tenten smiled and shook hands with Yuuri "Im Hinata Hyuuga, heiress of the Hyuuga corporation" Hinata smiled and also shook hands with yuuri. "Okay then, lets go to my house and you girlscan take a rest me and Deidara-kun can take care of these luggages" Yuuri offered. Deidara Approached the baggages and the many shopping bags. 'this is going to be harder than i thought' Yuuri and Deidara thought. Deidara carried the shooping bags and it was like you were carrying an elephant, Yuuri took care of the bags, thank goodness they all had forklifts. But seeing the hard work that deidara was carrying Yuuri approache at deidara "Okay i'm going to help you honey, i'll take some of this shopping bags" Yuuri ofered the kissed Deidara's cheek "N-no I-can grunt d-do this" deidara grunted sweating. Yuuri looked at deidara poorly "It's okay what are lovers for when they should help each other, we'll do this together" yuuri smiled and took several shopping bags. Sakura, Tenten and Hinata were there, they heard everything and at the same time they thought 'now that wht we call a great relationship when they both love each other' the trio thought. Yuuri and Deidara after a few several minutes they were able to carry all the bags. 'whew' the lovers thought just then deidara's phone rang 'AKATSUKI!WE ARE DA BEST! BEST GANG AMONG THE REST! WE KICK YOUR BUTT AROUND! THEN YOU'LL NEVER HEAR A SOUND! A-KA-TSU-KI! IS DA BEST' (a/n: okay so the ringtone was weird, i couldn't think of any) Deidara picked up the phone after some yes and no's he shut the phone. "It was just Itachi, saying his brother and friends with a girl who just her true love dragging along are coming here or itachi's brothers long lost friend." Deidara announced. "Oh Itachi-kun's coming?" Yuuri asked (of course she has no interest with itachi) "appartenly no" Deidara replied. Yuuri mouthed an 'O' "Then hurry go in, we should go back to the house" Yuuri shoved Deidara in the car's driver 

seat and hurriedly went to where she would seat up front lik a co-pilot or co-driver. Then Yuuri placed a CD on the CD player then a voice came out, and Sakura, Tenten, and hinata they had no idea what the hell was the language of the song, simple... they don't understand a single word. "Whats with th music, but it does give on a good beat and voice" Hinata asked and complemente the singer. "Oh thats korean songs, i love to go with deidara-kun to seoul together, but because of our heavy schedules we both can't. Oh yea the singer was my childhood idol and still i idolize her, her name is BoA Kwon" Yuuri replied. "Oh so she's pure korean" Tenten asked "NO she's half korean and half Japanese. "Oh," sakura oh-ed. After 5 minutes "aren't we in Tangub" an impatient Tenten asked Yuuri "no actually you were in Ozamiz, there's no airlines in Tangub it will take half an hour from ozamiz airlines to our house." Yuuri explained Tenten nodded then crossed her arms impatiently, tenten was one very impatient girl.

25 minutes later...

they arrived, at a big gate, Yuuri owned a big amount of land for her home there, the gate opened and there was an entrance, guarded by trees among each side of the road, hinata and tenten jawdropped and gazed at the beautiful natural surroundings then they finally arrived at th house it looks big, sort of a mansion, they went inside, a cute friendly golden retriever which was still a puppy greeted them by jumping on Sakura's leg at first sakura was shocked after a second she knew the dog was just greeting her. "Awww yuna likes you" Yuuri smiled. Yuna then approached Hinata and Tenten and licked their feet "That means yuna also likes you too" Yuuri smiled again, come'on lets go in come here Yuna." yuuri called our yuna. Sakura who was observing the cleanliness of the floors "Isn't yuna going to mess up the house?" Sakura asked "Yuna's doggy trained" Deidara replied. By surprise Yuna wipe her 4 little pawas on the welcome mat and went inside and disappeared. Tenten and Hinata gawked wournd the well furnished house it may look simple on the outside but on the inside it's clean and it was a great house.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

ABOUT THE HOUSE, this house is too much and expensive

the floor tiles were marbled floors that was brownish, it was like a hotel lobby, there was a round table and a big vase with lots of beautiful flowers on the entrance, the dining room was clean, there was a tall silver fridge near the door, and there was another door leading to the kitchen, the dinging room had a table, it was big and it curved like a cresent, it was made of well-furnished mahoganey wood. Then there was a closet with transparent glass (I never heard a glass that was not transparent) showing cases, it was reliv milk. then in the living room there was a big flat screen tv, then a comfy couch under a tiger style carpet, the floor was made of mahoganey wood, then there were 2 lazyboys ( a type of a single couch) on the front side of the 

big couch. Then at the right side of the tv was a library of videos. Then there was the sports center which ws located on another face of the house, there was indoor heated swimming pool and some games like air hockey and a skating rink. Then next door was a room full of musical stuff with a grand piano on the middle. Then back at the entrance, remember the round table with a vase full of beautiful flowers, there were big stairs in front of the flowers with a big window in the center (the style of the stairs islike in beauty and the beast) it was styles up with big red curtains. The rooms will be described in the future writings.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Tenten and Hinata still gawked at their surrounding, well sakura didn't gawk, since sakura's more richer than yuuri and she owned better, and she was done gawking 10 years ago when she was still 4. "It's not much of a dream house to me" Yuuri admitted "well why?" tenten asked 'damn this girl is just filthy richer than me' tenten thought "well i own a better but smaller house in the mountains of hoyo-hoy" Yuuri explained "It's what i call the summer house why not let visit there later i scraped up some time for you guys" Yuuri smiled. "Yuuri we should go back at ozamiz" deidara called back at yuuri outside "now?" sakura pouted "well we have to bring Itachi-sama's brother, his 1 hyperactive best friend, 1 clone of itachi-sama's brother but he seems nicer, then itachi's sama''s brothers friend, a fashion freak and Itachi-sama's lost friend." Yuuri smiled. Sakura mouthed an 'o' "Well keep yourself at home." Yuuri smiled then went outside. Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata brought their things up, to their rooms that yuuri tought them. Tenten opened their door, which the trio would sleep their room was 3 times bigger than her room, the room had it's own living room, a walk in closet, 3 king sized beds with princess curtains on the bed, a balcony, the room was covered by rich light brown paint, they had a european style room, the tiles were mahogany wood that was styled like bamboo style. Then the most essential item the comfort room, it had a green bathtub, and ooh lala a tv above the bathtub and green toilet and green tiled floors a window with bamboo sunblinder, and a sink complete with a mirror.

Back to the story.

Sakura and the other 2 were done unpacking and one placing their clothes on the walk in closet. "I feel like skating in the skating rink" sakura stretched "I believe yuuri has fitting ice-skating clothes on the changing rooms" sakura added and went down. "Well i'll check out the sports center" tenten suggeste to herself "I feel like being a coach potato an watch a good movie." Hinata and Tenten went downstairs and both went seperate ways.

-SAKURA-

Sakura walked on the empty paths and was finding the changing room "changin room? where are you" sakura asked herself then found the changing room she opened it "Good thing it's well organized" Sakura said then she went inside and found the perfect outit, it was a white turtle neck, it had long slleves and a skirt that was 8 inches above her knees. and had long stocking that was just the same color as her skin, then she word the skating shoes and went to the skating rink then she did some skating figures, first she did a fast run around the ring than she jumped high and splitted a 180 degree split then fell with a spin then sakura did a skating run backwards, then she tried to do a triple turn which she had been practicing, she jumped but then she was only been able to do a double turn since she failed she got shocked which resulted in falling down. Sakura stood up wobbly "I guess i am not really in good condition to skate from that jet lagging, i guess i'll just have to do something else in this house." sakura spoke to herself and skated away the rink nearing the end she took of her shoes, not even bothering to change her clothes, she completely forgot because of her drowsyness, but she was comfortable with it, she then passed by a room full of musical instruents she grinned at herself and then she went in, she found the piano, and how she loved playing music on it she then opened the thingy that coered the piano keys, sat down and began to play a ballad song.

-TENTEN-

Tenten was walking the halways eating her favourite gummy snack, then she gawked at the sports center, it was heaven for her, you can find almost all of her favourite sports like fencing, racing, archery, bowling, soccer and volleyball. She first went finding the uniform for fencing he found a white one, she took it out, it was a perect fit, then she picked the suitable sword (a/n: i have no idea what they call that sword that they use in fencing). Then in the mat for practicing the fencing there was a stand where you could adjust its height, but why was there a stand just then there was a plastic case, it was like you could use it for only one on one uses so she placed the vase steady, ther was a tiny hole pinctured on the vase that could only be fitted by the sword, not even your pinky can fit there. Then she began practicing her hits, on the first try she hit it right in the tiny punctured hole tenten smirked at herself "this seemed pretty easy for her, especially when she is very atheletic in sports. She then made few hits then she began to tire out, she then thought 'i'm sweating, i'll go to Hinata and be a couch potato,she might have watched an interesting movie.' then she took of the fencing uniform that she took and scurried off the sports center just then Hinata was watching a scary movie...

-HINATA- then approaching to normal pov

Before she did couch potato-ing she went to the dining room and opened the fridge for some snacks "I need popcorn" hinata told herself and searched for a packet but there was not then she searched for the cabinet above the fridge, BINGO, kettle corn everybody's favourite brand, she ripped open the packet and placed it into the bowl that she tookout a glass of pepsi max and approached the living room, and placed her glass of pepsi and her bowl of popcorn on the table that was nea the couch she then approached the video library, but there was only a computer screen on it 'maybe i can only watch videos on this computer' hinata thought just then as she pressed a button the computer went on ther was sounds like it was saying:

**Hello i am video searcher, it's 6:06 pm, please input your name on the computer**

"this house is so high tech" hinata commented then she typed on her name on the computer

**Hinata Hyuuga i say... searching... searching... you are a guest located at sakura's party list.. To find a movie please press number 1 to find by category please press number 2. To choose your movie please type in the name of the movie and input the serial number along with your name thank you.**

"I love this house " hinata smiled "I feel like watching a romantic movie" hinata placed up the category romance, there were hundred of titles just then she picked the movie entitled 'Cry of the rain' then she put on a serial number '8457039739657987479051'. then lastly put on her name

**Choosing 'Cry of the Rain' serial number 8457039739657987479051 chosen by Hinata Hyuuga.. processing... processing... **clink**.. please remove the Cd from the right **

Hinata pulled out the CD and approached in front of the flat television and pushed the cd of upper right of the tv. Hinata sat down on the couch and the movie played it was about a girl..

_**Once upon a time, there was a pregnant mother who was cursed by an evil water spirit "The daughter that you will have shall be cursed with a love that will die, and the beginning of evil" the water spirit laughed evilly then thunder sprung as blinding lightning flased she was gone. But still you can hear the water spirits laugh can still be hear far away but fading. Then a few days later the mother gave birth to a baby she called euphemia. After 16 years had past the mother told euphemia about the curse that was being passed on to her "Careful euphemia with the man that you choose once you experience a broken heart it will unleash evil." the mother warned euphemia "Don't worry mother, i have chosen the perfect man, who said to me that he will never ever leave my side" euphemia replied surlely "Oh euphemia, you will never know if he really meant that" her mother replied worried "Oh mom i knew it when he said that" euphemia replied gleefully "Did he ever say 'I love you'" euphemia's mother **_

_**asked "well.. er... he didn't" euphemia admitted "But i know he will" euphemia added "Just make sure to be carefull and don't jump to conclusions" Her mother said. euphemia nodded and sped off finding Suzaku. Just then she finally found Suzaku with her bestfriend nunnally. She approached Suzaku to call his name but before she could call her name he said to nunnally "... I love you". Seeing this euphemia sped off crying her tears, just then Suzaku felt like someone eaves dropped on them, he heard cries and sobs just as he he turned his head, he detected pink hair "EUPHIE!" suzaku shouted but before he could even get attention she fled away, Suzaku tried to chase her but she disappeared. Nunnaly who was chasing Suzaku "Suzaku, was that Euphemia?" nunnaly asked "yes... and i'm afraid she heard me saying I love you to you, i guess she misunderstood me" suzaku felt a tear drop in his eye, but it was rain.**_

_**-WITH EUPHEMIA-**_

_**Euphemia ran off and stopped at a lake then she lay her arms on a big rock and cried "I-I d-didn't k-k-know sniff t-that h-h-he l-loved n-nunnaly" Euphemia cried just then rain poured down from the sky**_

"oh.. Euphemia you just got it all wrong" Hinata sniffed

"Yhup you got that right" Tenten replied

"Tenten!... uh... i was just watching a movie" Hinata sniffed again

Tenten approached Hinata and lay down on one of the lazy boy single couches and ate popcorn

_**A blue light suddenly shone on Euphemia, just when Euphemia looked up the sky her eyes became plain blue, just when Suzaku was about to stop Euphemia it was all too late to stop her. Euphemia suddenly floated into the skies (just like the part in atlantis when the girl got sucked in by the blue light) Euphemia then was blocked by thick clouds that were surrounding Euphemia then after a few moments light spreaded and Euphemia floated in mid-air her eyes closed "Euphie" Suzaku shouted, tears rolling down his face. Suddenly Euphemia' eyes shot up and she looked down at Suzaku then she looked at Nunnaly with hatred she held her hand up high and said some words they couldn't understand, somehow suzaku knew this was something bad, he looked at Euphemia's eyes, 'these eyes doesn't belong to her it''s just full of hatred, but why is she staring intensely at nunnaly..' suzaku thought suddenly he sensed something bad but before he could ever saved nunnaly, nunnaly fainted. "Nunnaly!" Suzaku cried as he held nunnaly in his arms "nunnaly..." suzaku cried "Euphie! it's not like you who did this to you!" Euphie averted her gaze to Suzaku then you could feel her hatred growing everytime she looked at Suzaku. Then a woman ran from behind Suzaku, it was Eupemia's mother, shocked Euphemia's mother asks Suzaku "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER" Euphemia's mother shouted at suzaku tears rolling down her face. "I-I don't know" suzaku replied "Is she your lover?" euphemias mother grabbed suzaku's shoulder back and forth. "Y-Yes she is" Suzaku replied, still crying. "FOOL! you never loved me! YOU loved Nunnaly!" Euphemia **_

_**pointed at Suzaku with rage "No i didn't i-i-" Before Suzaku could finish "Don''t give me those crocodile tears, i saw you! i saw you with my own eyes, you say i love you to Nunnaly not me!" Euphemia zapped a ray towards suzaku but missed because Euphemia's mom pushed Suzaku, she was hit. Euphemia's mother lay down there dying then she looked at Suzaku "I know you loved Euphemia" Euphemia's mother said**_

"Hey guys!" sakura barged in

"SHUSH" tenten and hinata placed their hands in front of sakura, but still watching the TV

"Ah okay i'll shush" sakura said than leaned on the wall, trying to catch up on the plot

"_**But i never was able to confess to her, i tried practicing it on nunnaly, and i was sure Euphemia saw that, w-why is it soo hard to say a 3 simple words like 'I love you'" Suzaku cried. "Suzaku-kun i love you is never a simple word, why?, because it comes from your heart, and when it comes from your heart, there's proof that you really love her" Euphemia's mother and touched his cheek. Suzaku nodded and cried at the dying mother "Just tell her that you love her..." those were the last words that euphemia's mom said. Suzaku cried, then Suzaku now had the courage to say those 3 little words then he approached at Euphemia who was looking at Suzaku with hatred "Euphemia!" suzaku who was trying to calm euphemia down "FOOL! JUST SHUT UP WILL YOU!" Euphemia shouted at him "Just listen to me" Suzaku pleaded "and why is that, i'm just going to blast you" Euphemia shouted coldly "Blast me!, Throw me! Reject me! but you thought wrong of me! it's you who i love Euphie! not Nunnaly! It's you who i love Euphemia! I love you" Suzaku tried to explain "You didn't love me you two timing wretch! i just saw you with nunnaly" Euphemia shouted in vain, but seemed there was **__**a**__** tear rolling down her cheeks "No i did that because it was hard for me, that you may reject me, i felt nervous when i was going to say I love you" Suzaku reasoned "Really?" Euphemia asked with hopes in her eyes, Suzaku who nodded and smiled said "Yea" "Well too bad i don't believe you" Euphemia echoed then she sprung her hand in the air casting a spell. Suzaku shut his eyes knowing this could be his end but at least he was able to say i love you to her, then pure white light shone over the evil euphemia, you could hear the real euphemia, the evil euphemia started to fade. Then the light went of then the light shone, there on the light was a smiling Euphemia sh approached Suzaku "Suzaku-kun please forgive me, i have misunderstood you, I love you too suzaku-kun, thank you for saving me before i could have made total destruction, but because of you it stopped, i know have bacame pure again" Euphemia smiled "Euphemia, stay with me" Suzaku pleaded. Euphemia smiled and kissed Suzaku's cheek "I can't stay with you, but i will stay in you forever" Euphemia smiled, Euphemias spirit then went inside Suzaku. Then the last words you could ever hear from Euphemia, it echoed "Stay with you forever". Suzaku nodded and smiled at the heavens, then flowers began to bloom, The sun shone up, everything was now happy.**_

_**THE END**_

Sakura, Tenten and Hinata cried "what a sad story" they did a group hug just when the door opened Tenten jumped up on the couch "THIEF!" Tenten pointed at the door forgetting this was not her house.Yuuri walked in the door. Tenten pointed at her "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU" Yuuri who was surprised looked at tenten "Tenten were you hitten by a truck" Yuuri asked smiling. Tenten got dumbstruck then finally got to her senses "I'm sorry" Tenten apologized. "It's okay i forgive you, people are like that when they watch a movie like that in my house" Yuuri explained. Yuuri signaled Deidara and the new guests to come in, just then there were 5 different voices it was 'dobe', 'teme', 'can't you both stop', 'this is so troublesome' and the last was this the 4 was familiar but this voice that says 'can you wear any other thing than _that!_'. Deidara called them out "come in Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru and Ino" The 5 went in just then Sakura wide eye she pointed at Sasuke "CHICKEN-BUTT!" sakura shouted "pinky?" sasuke asked himself to be sure. Then Sakura averte her gaze to Shikamaru "Shikamaru! what are you doing here?" sakura asked placing her hands on her hips then she averted her gaze to a blonde woman she widened her eyes "INO YAMANAKA! is it really you?" sakura asked "ummm... yes... the one and only" Ino replied not even knowing the girl. "Did you bring any of that stuff? can i have your autograph? how does it feel like having tons of high quality clothes? Do you know your most biggest fan? How did you know Yuuri? Can you be my bestfriend i'm a nice teen er.. kid!" Sakura asked Hopefully. "well.. er.. what stuff? and sure i can give you an autograph, i feel fine having high quality clothes, i guess my biggest fan was arukas onurah, i know yuuri long time ago, and sure why not" Ino replied to sakura "w-what i-i'' n-n-not y-your b-biggest f-f-fan?" Sakura pouted "Umm... excuse me you are" Ino asked "Sakura haruno, the heiress of the Haruno company" Sakura replied grinning "OMG you are the one who creates these shoes, i just love your shoes, and you make some radical accessories, wait sakura haruno, i think i got your name upside down, it wasn't arukas onurah but sakura haruno" Ino slapped her forehead. Sakura smiled. "Yuuri, where are you?" Hinata asked "In the troubleome kitchen" shikamaru pointed at the kitchen. Hinata approached th kitchen. She went inside to find Yuuri browsing on a thick cookbook "Hi Yuuri-sama" Hinata greeted "Hi Hinata-chan" Yuuri replied but stilll browsing on the cookbook then placing different bookmarks on each page she got interested in. "May i help you" hinata offered. Yuuro closed the book and smiled at Hinata "No, it's okay i love cooking" Yuuri replied then opened the first bookmark and followed the recipe. Then Yuuri turned her head over her shoulder "Hinata-chan can you set-up the table for me?" Yuuri asked smiling. Hinata nodded and after a few minuted the table was set. Then she approached at her gang with the boy gang and a Deidara blocking 2 people who is trying to fight each other wildley. "GO SAKURA!" Ino cheered "GO! SASUKE" Naruto cheered. They formed a cheering group for Ino cheers for Sakura, Tenten cheers for Sakura, Hinata sort of cheered for Sakura but is not interested in fights, Naruto cheers for Sasuke, Neji cheers for Sasuke, nd Shikamaru cheers for quietness, so he could go to dreamland. So Hinata went back to the kitchen, and try to help with Yuuri or do Chika with her. Hinata sat down. silence. "What made you like Deidara" Hinata asked out of the blue. Yuuri Stopped cooking, surprised for a moment then replied "Wel at the first he really was a big jerk but once i got to know him better he wasn't a erk after all, he proved to e that he really loved me" Yuuri smiledand went back to work. "Oh... how do you confess to a boy whom you love?" Hinata asked "Well you do have to wait for the boy to say it first." Yuuri replied and poured down some hot water on a steel bowl, for cooking corn soup (a/n: I just love corn soup) "Okay... so how will you let the boy notice you" Hinata asked again. 

Yuuri stopped then she approached Hinata and patted her shoulder "Just be yourself..." Yuuri smiled. "Just be yourself" Hinata repeated and smiled, "Arigatou" Hinata stood up and was about to leave "Hinata... there is no way Naruto would ever not notice you" Yuuri smiled. Hinata dumbstruck then coming to her senses "H-How'd y-y-you k-know?" Hinata asked "I have my sources" Yuuri smiled. Hinata nodded then smiled, she walked away from the kitchen and ito the living room, leaving Yuuri behind.

30 minutes later...

"Dinner's ready!" Yuuri shouted. Then there was a stampede of teens, then are alreay set behaved waiting for their dinner prayer. silence. "can we start now?" an impatient naruto asked. "not yet until everybody is here" Yuuri replied "but who's missing" sakura counted the number of people; Yuuri-sama, Deidara-sama, Hinata-chan, Me, Tenten-chan, Shikamaru-kun, Ino-chan, Neji-kun, Sasuke-kun, and naruto-kun... "nobody's missing" sakura replied. "Noo think carefully" Yuuri replied. Sakura thought, there was no empty chair... "'ARF!" Yuna barked and approached into it's food bowl and sat down like an angel. "Okay let us pray" Deidara announced and they did the holy cross and stated the 'bless us o lord' then did the holy cross again "Let the feast begin!" Yuuri announced and was about to touch of the foods when all the hungry teens and her fiancee, Deidara finished the table with loads of food in their plates. Yuuri sighed "well i can't blame anybody who's starving, i can cook up a dish for me" yuuri smiled, just when yuuri was about to stand up, Deidara grabbed her wrist, Yuuri looked at Deidara "stay... we can share" Deidara said then smiled, Yuuri nodded, and sat down. Deiara fed Yuuri and Yuuri smiled. "eeeww lovebirds having a moment here" sakura whispered and signalled everybody, who already finished their dinner to leave, and Yuna apparently followed too. The teens were all gathered in the living room, and Yuna was lying in the mat. "Let's play a game!" Tenten suggested "well we are all bored, why not" Neji replied "Okay let's think of a game, something challeging yet exciting, everybody must contribute an Idea after 20 seconds, and i'll judge" Ino suggested

20 seconds later...

"Okay lets start, Hinata, Naruto, Shikamaru, Tenten, Neji, Sasuke and Sakura" Ino replied

"Why aren't you joining?" Shikamaru asked "Well because i love judging." Ino replied "Then lets start" Ino continued

"Truth or Dare" -Hinata-

"too common"

"Hide and seek" -Naruto-

"too childish.. like your attitude"

"The sleeping game" -Shikamaru-

"ummm... slaps shikamaru Why the hell would anyone sleep?"

"Sports" -Tenten-

"too tiresome"

"Sports" -Neji-

"again too tiresome"

"The staring game" -Sasuke

"That's unfair, your face is all glued up"

"..." -Sakura-

"Well Sakura?"

"I don't know if you'll like it" -Sakura-

"Well not unless if you tell me"

"well... We pair up to 2 and follow Yuuri-sama and Deidara-sama like follow the leader, and partner up with the opposite sex" -sakura-

"deep thought... that's a perfect idea" Ino smiled and took Shikamaru's hand, Neji took Tenten's hand, and Naruto took Hinata's hand, all is left except for Sasuke and Sakura. There were mischievious looks planted on everybodys faces. "Can we choose another game?" Sakura asked "No!" They all shouted except for sakura and sasuke. silence . "Well what are you waiting for" sakura asked sasuke. "you?" sasuke replied "... well come'on now, it's not right for me to come to you" Sakura replied. Sasuke approached Sakura and held her hand "Okay what now?" Sasuke asked emotionless-ly. silence. "What do we do when we can't see them" Hinata asked. Yuna stood up and approached the TV and placed it's paw on a sensor, which activated the security cameras "wow! you can see every move Deidara-sama and Yuuri-sama are doing, but how do we do a lock on?" Sakura asked. Hinata being the computer whiz approached to a small computer and did some weird typing and did a temporary lock on the two lovebirds. "All set" Hinata smiled. The first move:

1st move

**On the Video**

__

_**Yuuri was washing the dishes. Deidara leans on the wall an observes Yuuri's 'hot' body**_

Ino, Tenten and Hinata were pretending to hold dishes by holding small pillows and rubbing swirls in it while Shikamaru, Neji, Naruto and Sasuke followed Deidara and stared at the girls. "Stop being stubborn Sakura and follow Yuuri." Ino retorted. So sakura who was a bit mad dragged herself at the back of the couch, grabbed a pillow and made swirls on the pillow.

**2****nd**** move of the Video**

_**Deidara approached Yuuri and hugs her on the hips at the back by surprise, leaned his head on her shoulder and whispered something in her ear which caused Yuuri to smile and giggle and held his hand which were touching her stomach.**_

The girls who were shocked at what they were doing closed their eyes in mercy, 'this is so **not** happening' the girls thought. Apparently the boys' jaw dropped on the floor, the hell would they do something outrageous as that, if they don't do it, face the wrath of Ino. So they approached the girls slowly and slowy placed their arms on their hips and reaaly slowly leaned their heads on the girls shoulder. In Naruto's mind 'Hinata smells like the sweet smell of ramen', in shikamaru's mind 'Ino smells like baby cloud heaven cologne', in Neji's mind 'Tenten smells like sweat... i like it' (a/n: Neji has weird sense of smells), and in sasuke's mind '... silence...'. Ino placed her hands on Shikamaru, giggled and smiled, Hinata who has a very red face from embarrassment held naruto's hands and smiled and giggled, Tenten also held her hands on Neji, giggled and smiled. Sakura who was being stubborn did not, just as she was about to try and escape she can feel ino's death karma and stubbornly dragged her hands on sasuke's hands 'sasuke's hans are so soft and warm' sakura thought and clutched it with her... nails. My that was painful for Sasuke. Then sakura smiled and her giggled was sort of a 'hehe' one.

**3****rd**** move of the video**

_**Yuuri escaped and ran off to the stairway and into their bedroom...**_

"finally away" sakura sighed in relief and begin to run around the room followed by the other girls.

_**Deidara chases Yuuri into the room...**_

"NUUU!" sakura shouted, while the guys chased the girls

__

_**Deidara catched Yuuri on the front and they fell in the top with Deidara lying on the top of Yuuri's body**_

"That's far worse than a scary movie" sakura shouted. She looked around her and found Shikamaru lying in Ino, Neji lying in Tenten and Naruto lying in Hinata like the style on the tv screen. Apparently Sakura just doesn't believe her eyes and was spaced out for the moment. "Sakura dammit, watch out" sasuke shouted at her who couldn't brake for a moment since he was giving up too much speed, Sakura who was alerted back away for a second then she tripped and fell backwards causing sasuke to flinch and fall... guess what... their lips crashed. Their faces were ultimately shocked, sasuke stares at sakura who stopped the 'accidental' kiss. Sakura was gasping for air she looked at the screen seeing a laughing Deaidara and Yuuri pointing towards the security camera, and did a peace sign "You fell for it didn't you?" Yuuri shouted at the screen. All the teens that are in an awkward position right now are dumbstruck, shocked and the boys well they jumped out of their position and began cursing the heavens while the girls stood up directly and talked curse words in the tv. "Don't worry guys... i got it on tape" Yuuri smiled waving the tape right and left at the screen. "WHAT!" the girls shouted. In the screen Deidara stood up, grabbed Yuuri's wrist and walked out of the door. after a few second Deidara and Yuuri are now found in the living room with mad teens on the loose "give us the tape" the teens shouted grimly "right after we watch it" Deidara replied mischievously and pushed the CD into the screen."NUUUU!" Sasuke and Sakura shouted "Popcorn anyone?" Yuuri suggested trying to get off topic and holding a big bowl of kettle korn. Yuuri, Deidara, Ino and Sakura sat on the big couch and Tenten and Hinata sat on the 2 single lazyboy couch and the boys sat on the floor. The video was rolling, and Deidara and Yuuri laughed and clutched their stomach at the boys grossed face on screen when they were about to be doing the huggy thing, Sasuke's painful face and Sakura twitching on the screen. "What the hell was that for" Sasuke shouted at sakura "Well i don't know, now shush i'm watching" sakura turned his head with her hand. Later on of the video , the part with the awkward position, you can her Gasps, what the hell's, omigod, is that sakura?, and did you really do that?, voices. They all looked at the Shocked Sakura and Sasuke. "T-That was an accident!" sakura pointed into the screen and tried to reason out with everyone. Yuuri looked at her watch it was 11 already "Come'on everyone, time to sleep" Yuuri anounced, and waited for everyone to leave, and there Yuuri and Deidara along with Yuna was left "think they forgot about the tape?" Deidara asked Yuuri "Yhep they did" Yuuri took out the tape and placed it on a cd cover and gave it to yuna "Be sure to hide it, where there is no way they could find it" Yuuri told yuna. Yuna ran off with the CD on her mouth and Yuuri and Deidara went upstairs in their room, continuing their business.

-In the girls room-

"Did you really do that sakura?" A curious-newly-moved-in-Ino asked. "No i told you it was an accident" sakura replied trying to sleep. "Well then it looks like an accident, but how does it feel like to be kissed?" tenten asked mishchievously. "nothing exciting but, i feelsomething occuring in my stomach" sakura replied. "ahh the taste of love" Ino placed her index finger in her chin. "Y-you made love sakura-chan" Hinata asked shocked "WHAT! YOU MADE LOVE WITH SASUKE UCHIHA!" Tenten and Ino shouted in horror. Sakura stood up in her bed "NO! i didn't he just fell 

i fell we kissed... accidentally!" sakura shouted in a grossed out way "and why the heck am i going to make love with that.. that.. jerk anyway" Sakura crossed her arms and fell down on her King sized bed "this is sooo not my day" sakura sighed and stood up and lay down on her soft bed. Hinata, Tenten and Ino mouthed an 'o', tenten turned off the light an began to sleep.

-the boys room-

"uchiha did you really kiss that haruno girl" neji asked "no" Sasuke replied with a sort of death tone that he didn't wanted to talk about it slept. Then they all slept.

--

The next morning...

peaceful... quiet... 11:30!!... Sakura woke up, and woke the girls up. "I have to leave i have something to do." Sakura washed herself up, and went out the room wearing a pink tube and a white jacket with a hood hanging on the back and half closed, then wearing shorts that was 9 inches above her legs, wearing her white haruno rubber shoes and a knee length sock. She jogged off the mansiion and went to find a alon, she found a small salon the 'el de france' she walked up and saw a gay barber "Ano gusto mo?" the barber asked "sorry i don't speak er... filipino" sakura smiled "oh, so what do you like?" the barber asked sakura "just the usual do" sakura replied and sat on the chair.

20 minutes later...

While sakura was still in the middle of her haircut, sasuke was inside the barber "I need a haircut" sasuke asked, "a trim sir" the gay barber asked, sasuke nodded. "what are you doing here?" sakura asked "duh, getting a trim" sasuke replied.

5 minutes later...

"voila your hair" the barber proudly announced. Sakura stood up and gave him a 300 "keep the change" sakura smiled just then Sasuke was also done and took out his wallet, gave the barber 500 (a/n: what 500! thats just too expensive even for a trim) "keep the change, it's all i have" sasuke walked off into the house. Sakura and Sasuke were leaving the barber shop and both walked back at the house sakura was jogging slowly, sasuke looked around and accientally glanced at sakura er... bouncing... you know what, sasuke looked away in a flash, preventing from flying again. Sakura looked at him strangely and sped of at the house -correction- mansion.

finally arriving the mansion...

"Yuuri-sama! we're here!" sakura shouted inside the mansion like the 'honey i'm home' scene. "what do you mean **we're** here?" Yuuri asked. "Oh sasuke's here, and don't think of anything bad i was on a haircut and sasuke came and we went back here when we both timingly finished" sakura told Yuuri. Ino came downstairs and looked at sakura

"oh you got a haircut! that's so cute" -ino

" do you really think so Ino? I wasn't sure when the gay hair stylist gave me the mirror. I mean, you don't think it's fluffy-looking?" -sakura-

"Oh no it's perfect! I'd love to get a haircut like that, but i think my face is too wide. I'm pretty much stuck with this stuff, I think." -ino-

"Are you serious? I think your face is adorable. And you could easily get one of those layer cuts, that would look so cute, I think. I was actually going to do that except that i was afraid it would acent my long neck" -sakura-

"Oh, that's funny! I would love to have your neck! Anything to take the attention away from this two-by-four, i have for a shoulder line." -ino-

"Are you kidding? I know so many girls who would love to have your shoulders. Everything drapes so well on you. I mean, look at my arms, see how short they are? If i had your shoulders, I could get clothes to fit me so much easier" -sakura-

they kept on ranting or debating about her. Shikamaru looked and tried to find a difference between Sakura and Ino.. they were the same... they were hot... not one has long neck or short hands they had a perfect neck, shoulder line, arm, face and everything, like top models. Then he looked at Sasuke "new haircut?" Sasuke replied "yea" and continued watching the girls ranting. "Everybody it's dinner" a voice they never heard of announced they all approached the dining room finding Yuuri and Deidara eating "You called us" Shikamaru asked "No... our maid trusted maid, Tifa Lockhart called..." Deidara replied. Tifa entered the dining room, she had black hair and was wearing her uniform (the uniform like the girl guard uniforms like in Princess hours), she had black eyes and pale skin "...Me and Yuuri will be leaving for a business trip, we'll come back after a month" Deidara continued. "So where are you going" Sakura asked taking a seat nest to Ino. "Oh we're going to Japan, Konoha, you're hometown Sasuke." Yuuri smiled and ate a piece of apple. Sasuke who had no interest just sat down on a chair and ate. "Look at the time, we should leave" Deidara watched his watch. "You will be shown around tangub by Tifa, Tifa let them feel like home" Yuuri looked at Tifa "Yes ma'am, as you wish" Tifa bowed in respect. Yuuri stood up and walked away from the dining room to the entrance room, Tifa followed her mistress andd helped her by taking her luggage and Deidara's and placed it in the car and waved goodbye to Deidara and Yuuri farewell, and both set off to Konoha. Tifa after waving farewell she went back to the mansion and stood in the dining room "So what are we 

going to do, Tifa-san?" Hinata asked, eating pig skin "ah, what about we'll go to young mistress's penthouse suite" Tifa suggested. "and where exactly is that?" Ino asked "I believe young mistress told you that she had another house in the mountains of Hoyo-hoy?" Tifa recalled. "Oh good,... where's Hoyo-hoy?!" Naruto asked "It's on the outskirts of the city, it will take us 20 minutes to reach the penthouse suite." Tifa explained "Okay, let's stay there for the night, we'll leave at 3" sakura suggested. "I'll go call the chauffeur to get ready" Tifa skeddadled out the dining room. After they all finished eating quietly. "Race you upstairs" sakura jolted up then a shock at her left stomach ached "ouch" sakura cried clutching her aching part "Sakura you should'nt run after you just newly were done eating" Ino scolded. "I can't carry you after all, i'm a girl" Tenten replied "me too" Hinata replied "Me three" Ino added. "I don't need carrying..." sakura stood up and feel her stomach ach again she kneeled down and clutched her stomach. Sasuke picked her up bridal style "Where's your room" sasuke asked emotionless-ly. "Follow me" hinata led the way. "Why does sakura get to have all the fun" Ino asked Shikamaru "Yea" tenten added "you want me to" neji asked in a teasing manner "what? really? ... i mean no" Tenten crossed her arms and waled away when she was carried bridal style by strong arms "w-what are you doing" tenten stuttered blushing. "you wanted it" Neji replied "No i didn't, now release me!!..." just then Neji dropped her mercilessly "ouch, gently" tenten rubbed her butt and sped off to Hinata. "and why can't you do that to me?" Ino shouted at Shikamaru "what can't i do troublesome lady?"Shikamaru asked clueless. Ino pointed at Tenten and Neji's 'playful' act. "but didn'tvthe troublesome Neji dropped her mercilessly on the troublesome floor?" Shikamaru asked "at east he was able to feel his arms..." Ino reasoned "..and do it now" Ino added "Do i have to do it, thats so troublesome.." Shikamaru moaned. "stop moaning and do it now or face my wrath" Ino threatend, immediately Shikamaru picked up Ino bridal style "Damn you troublesome woman you're heavy" Shikamaru acted trying to make Ino pity him. Ino who caught the act roared "what did you just call me" Ino giving death glares at Shikamaru..backfired... she was beginning to start a fight Shikamaru got off guard and accidentally dropped Ino. "Ouch!" Ino cried in pain, then looks at shikamaru "even though you don't love me, at least you should like me, you hate me do you?" Ino asked 'this troublesome woman has gone too far, we're not yet in the love center, we're still starting the relatikonship and there i have to say i love you' Shikamaru thought and looked at the about to cry Ino. Shikamaru who didn't wanted to be in a troublesome trouble again, he coax down ino "I dindn't mean to hurt you, don't cry" Shikamaru pleaded Ino who was about to cry from the hell he was doing. "sniff i can''t move or stand my back hurts from the fall" Ino cried as tears rolled down her face, and she started to cry. "No don't cry! I'll carry you to your room" Shikamaru offered. Ino sniffed and nodded like a cute puppy. Shikamaru sighed in relief for Ino had stopped crying, he picked up Ino, Bridal style. 'BINGO! i can't believe Shikamaru fell for that. Finally he carrid me with a reason thn carry me with boredom' Ino thought slyfully. "Caught you in the tape Shikamaru Nara and Ino Yamanaka" Tenten shouted pointing at her camcorder "Just where did you get that?" Ino asked in siurprise "Oh i just took it out from one of the security cameras" Tenten replied pointing at a wall with broken wires. Finally after reaching their destination Shikamaru layed Ino on her bed "you do know i knew you were acting so that you could think i carried you for a reason than carry you with boredom guess what i carried you with boredom, just like you i acted, by the way, even though i treat 

you like this doesn't mean i hate you nor i love you it's **still** a like you." Shikamaru smartly explained with coolness and boredom, then he went away and proceeded to his room.

-in sasuke and sakura's version to normal version-

Hinata opened the door to give way for Sasuke who was carrying a struggling sakura, with his so so strong hands, who demands for release, Sasuke went inside the girls room, resisting the pain sakura gave him, unlike him he ate a little, Hinata went out for a while to catch up with tenten and the others leaving Sasuke and Sakura to be alone in the room for a while

Sasuke layed a struggling sakura in her bed "Why the hell did you do that for?" Sakura asked demanding for an explanation "You see the girls are too weak to carry you, Theyll get jealous if you get their boys and they may never forgive you" Sasuke explained "that's not an explanation, and girls are not weak, have you seen tenten's mad skills in boxing and wrestling.." sakura replied 'Tenten does boxing and wrestling?' sasuke thought "... and Ino's wrath and and Hinata's inner strength" Sakura continued "They just don't want to think they are much more stronger than their guys" Sasuke replied "well i... leave.. at once" sakura pointed to the door like she was royal majesty and all, Sasuke dragged himself out cooly thats when Shikamaru and Ino came in.

after the talk with Ino and Shikamaru (you know what already as he left)

Hinata and Tenten came in the room after shikamaru went out, Hinata gave way for Tenten to come in and quietly closed the door. Tenten sat down on a nearby couch closest to her, and crossed her arms. silence. "Okay Sakura, tell us the story!" Tenten asked excitedly and slammed her two arms on sakura's bed. "uh...er... i'd rather not talk about it" sakura replied blushing after the small accident

Flashback...

_Sasuke picked up sakura who fell down from the ache on her stomach. Sakura looked at Sasuke in surprise "Let go of me now" sakura threatened in a low toned voice. Sasuke just stare at her with no fright at all, not even a sine move in his face but smirked at sakura. Sakura gasped in horror and punched Sasuke's left jaw, who resisted it. Still no face of fear but an annoying smirk 'this girl is so interesting' sasuke thought "what the hell are you talking about thats so interesting?" sakura looked at him with death glares 'no way am i going to be carried y your filthy hands' sakura thought madly. silence. "I don't have filthy hands, i always clean my hands after eating unlike you" sasuke replied cooly and looked at her hands for a second and then focused on the so-so looong stairs. "did y-you just read my m-m-mind?" sakura asked 'maybe this is a gay witch' sakura thought "no i am __**not **__a __**gay**__ witch, my inner told me" sasuke replied _

_with no emotions. "y-you also have an inner?" sakura asked in surprise. Sasuke smirked. silence. sakura who was getting annoyed from the last few 5 seconds "LET GO OF ME!" sakura shrieked, trying to struggle "stop stuggling or i'll give you one of my worst punishments" sasuke replied, annoyed "and what would be that, and i can assure you i can succeed that punishment without even pain, 'cause i'm a strong woman, come'on tell me your so-called __**worst**__ punishment" sakura replied bravely. Sasuke smirked. "... it's a secret... f you talk once more, i'll pulverize your precious little blueteddy bear" sakura got red in anger, not because he blushes about sasuke, but how he got to know about her bestfriend in the whole worls, her stufed bear, Teddy, she got red in anger and decided not to talk, or simply she'd shut her mouth. Sasuke smirked_

End of Flashback

"Oh, so it's a _private_ story, you shouldn't talk about" Tenten giggled. "Ne, Ino-chan why was Shikamaru-kun carrying you here..." hinata asked "and bridal style" Tenten added. "Well i saw you and Neji having a moment there, when he dropped you..." Ino explained and looked at Tenten mischievously then continued "I pleaded Shikamaru and he carried me with annoyance, there i knew he acted when he called me fat and heavy..." "I'm not sure if Shikamaru said you were fat, in the video he seemed to be saying 'damn you troublesome woman you're heavy' Tenten imitated, holding the stolen security camcorder. "... okay whatever so i knew he was just acting to make me pity him so i acted then he accidentally dropped me, again i acted a scene and went crying, he coaxed me, then i sniffed and puppy dog puted and he carried me bridal style just because i acted by back was hurt. Then he carrid me all the way up here told me he knew it was an act, he left, leaving me in my bed" Ino exclaimed "Correction Hinata's bed" tenten corrected, hinata nodded. Ino stood up and began preparing her things "well we should prepare our things for tonight we're leaving after 2 hours." Ino announced "where's sakura?" ino asked placing a big pile o clothes in her luggage. "She's done packing" Tenten replied pointing at the not overloaded and not about to burst bag unlike Ino.

Sakura was walking in a hallway, calling her mom Mayu. "Konnichiwa kaa-san!" sakura greeted the phone "Sakura is that you?" Mayu asked, Tsunade called me that you have to come back here in Suna High by tomorrow, they had to change schedules, and woul you mind picking up Shikamaru, his mom can't contact him" Mayu talked on the phone "uh... ok i'll talk to the girls to cancel our party" Sakura replied and hung up on the phone. Sakura walked back to their room "Tenten and Hinata we should be leaving back at Suna" Sakura announced "What? Why?" Tenten asked shocked "Tsunade-sama had a change of schedule, says we have to come back to school tomorrow." Sakura explained "Oh so when will we be leaving?" Hinata asked "5 minutes by now wehould go to ozamiz airlines, i've already told the pilot and they'll be ready. So i'm afraid we have to cancel and bring back Shikamaru with us" Sakura looked at Ino "You're related?" Ino asked shocked "NO, his mother couldn't reach him and she told me if i could pick him up back, we know each other since me, Tenten, Hinata and Shikamaru school together" 

Sakura replied "But before you leave let's exchange emails and phone numbers" Ino suggested "Great idea, we could keep in touch" Sakura replied and everybody exchnged numbers. After 5 minutes they left Ino, Sasuke,Neji and Naruto. "Oi, Ino we have to leave our perverted principal had to chnge schedules, we'll leave after 10 minutes by plane" Neji announnced "Uh ok" Ino replied 'what's with the principals of Japan today' Inno thought then prepared her things for flight.

After 30 minutes of arriving Sakura and the others have already rache the airport and rode the Haruno jet back to Japan.

--

I'm sorry everyone if there is no previews of the next chapter. And for being a lazy writer. I really am somewhat in a writers block. And i am busy even though its summer. I'll try to update as fast as i can


End file.
